


Days of dust

by harisaru



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Set post 1x13 Leviathan, Time-travel effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harisaru/pseuds/harisaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been what Len called with irony a “slightly stressful night”. Savage was captured, the Cassandra problem was settled, Carter was somewhere on board Len didn't care about. Even if they still didn't have a plan for the near future, he decided that, for the first time in a while, it wasn't his business. All he needed to do in that specific moment was getting some sleep, because he was exhausted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of dust

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my slight obsession with Mumford&Sons, I based this fic/title on I Will Wait.  
> I don't have a beta & English is my second language, so be patient with me. Also, I don't own these beatiful characters but I enjoy ruining their life.

It had been what Len called with irony a “slightly stressful night”. Savage was captured, the Cassandra problem was settled, Carter was somewhere on board Len didn't care about. Even if they still didn't have a plan for the near future, he decided that, for the first time in a while, it wasn't his business. All he needed to do in that specific moment was getting some sleep, because he was exhausted.

So Len opened the automatic door to enter into his room, but stopped right after, blinking in disbelief, once he saw that he wasn't alone. Mick was laying on his bed, without any clothes on except his pants. Normally, Len would have been okay with that, but given their recent fight and consequent decision to ignore each other, it was a pretty surreal view. At the same time, surprise hit him when he also realized that he didn't mind Mick's half-naked body, and he couldn't exactly pinpoint why.

He was so baffled that Mick had all the time to observe his expression for a while, and at the end spoke first: “Hey, something's wrong?"

Len, if possible, felt even more confused. He glanced around the room, but it wasn't a mistake. That _was_ his room. The question was, why Mick didn't seem to acknowledge it. He stepped inside, so the door could close behind him.

“This is my room” he said, after a while, stating the obvious; Mick frowned and closed the cap of the lighter he was playing with.

Len didn't fail to notice that he didn't have such self control before Chronos. He didn't like that thought.

“You should rest, Lenny. Come here”. Mick sat up and made a gesture to him to come closer, which Len did, still without a clue of what was going on.

He and Mick didn't talk to each other. Not anymore, since the Chronos incident; it was painful, but a necessity for now. Hence the reason Mick should not be in his room, or being kind to him in general. Something was missing, and Len didn't know what; not knowing things was never ideal for him. He stopped in front of Mick, nervous.

“Look, I know it won't be easy. But I'm really trying to avoid a shitstorm, here. I'd appreciate some collaboration” he said, hoping that Mick wasn't there to fight, since at the moment it was the most probable option. “So let's... relax a little”.

“I agree”. Mick stood up, with one of those dangerous smiles of his, embracing his waist with an arm and pulling him closer, so their chests ended up touching. Then, much to Len's astonishment, he kissed him, roughly and without hesitation.

Len's eyes widened, as he was unable to respond to that or generally do anything at all. He couldn't remember the last time Mick kissed him; if he _ever_ kissed him. If Len ever felt that good kissing anyone else. He couldn't remember why he was doing it. Because there wasn't a reason, right? Panic arose from that thought, and Len abruptly parted his lips from Mick's.

“Mick, what the hell?” he snapped, perhaps with a little too much emphasis, stepping away from him with a flush of anger, unable to understand why the other seemed so astound. “Listen, _I'm tired_. I don't have the time _or_ the patience for your games!”

Mick did little to acknowledge his distress. In fact, he was looking at him without making a sound, his eyebrows quirked in a dark expression of realization that Len didn't like even a bit, even if he was under the impression that it wasn't directed at him.

When Mick spoke, his tone was low, and dangerous. “I'm gonna kill Hunter”.

 

 

 

“You don't know how fucking _little_ I care about your excuses! Fix this!” Mick was shouting at their captain's face, in Rip's study, still bared chested _and_ footed. 

Most of the team probably once had Len's idea and just wanted to rest, but Mick's rage was really difficult to ignore, even with sound-proof walls. So, short after the shouting match started, half of the team gathered in the control room, trying to have a glimpse of what the hell was going on; only Stein, Kendra and new Carter were missing, since two of them were probably still confined in the infirmary. Len tried to not feel like that gathering was an invasion of his privacy, but somehow it seemed just like that: he was leaning on the glassy wall near the study's door, not looking forward to enter, but he also didn't like the curious looks he was getting from the others.

“Are we fighting Rory again?” Jax asked, after ten solid minutes of silence in the deck. From the study came only some blabbing of time-lines and paradoxes in very loud tones.

Len snorted, glaring at him. Even if he hadn't clue of what was happening, he wasn't throwing Mick under the bus a second time, not in this life. And well, he wasn't that stupid: the situation was starting to look very clear. “No”.

“Why is he half-naked?” Ray murmured, his eyes fixed on the figure in the study; he probably didn't even realize he had said the words out loud.

“Don't like, don't look” Sara pointed out, clearly staring herself, for very different reasons. Len smiled; he liked that girl.

Mick choose that moment to storm out from the study, followed by Rip who suddenly looked more weary than usual. Mick took Len's left hand with a sharp movement, dragging him nearer and shoving it in Rip's face. He ignored Len's loud curse full of complain.

“Why he still has it!” Mick shouted to a very guilty-looking Rip.

“It will probably disappear in the next few hours. Like I said, I'm deeply sorry about the inconvenience...” Rip started, but right after those words Mick lost it, and punched him in the face.

The captain didn't even pretend he was surprised by it, he just took a few steps back, cupping his nose with a painful grunt.

“The _inconvenience_?” Mick didn't even let his hand, so Len could tell he was vibrating with fury.

At that point, he decided he had enough and to take the matter in his hands. He stepped in front of him, not to protect Rip, but to hide Hunter from Mick's sight. “Mick. I'm sorry I forgot” he said. The other couldn't hide the surprise on his face, and surprise was good, because it distracted him from his anger. “It's no doubt Rip's fault”.

“Oh, thank you so much!” Rip exclaimed with a muffled voice, and Len let out a frustrated sigh.

He forced himself to ignore the audience, since no one of the others was even pretending to mind their business, and continued: “Like I said, it's his fault. But you didn't forget, so there's still something left... I'll consider it a win”. Len looked down, at his hand in Mick's, his eyes finding the ring he knew it would have been there, on his pinkie. He didn't notice before, even if he was the one wearing it; his chest clenched with anxiety, but he did his best to not show it. How many things -important ones- did he forget? “I trust you to tell me anything I need to know. Even if what you aren't saying it's pretty clear by now”.

“It's not” Ray said, interrupting them. Len tried to kill him with one look, but sadly the idiot just shrugged. “At least to the rest of us”.

“Our partnership... our _marriage_ , it's been erased from the timeline” Mick blurted out.

That shut up Ray, who stared at them like they had grown horns, and at the same time Jax's expression went blank, like he didn't quite understood the words and most importantly didn't want to. Sara was unfazed, but a little frown of her eyebrows made clear she was worried.

The whole situation would have been almost endearing, but the feeling of pain -and fear- in Len's chest only grew stronger, and he felt his hand squeezing Mick's as an automatic response of his body. His body that clearly remembered. Every fiber of him knew that Mick was speaking the truth, and that left him so damn impotent.

“Because of captain fuck-up and his brilliant idea of leaving young us where we weren't supposed to be” Mick explained, even if he didn't seem well disposed at the moment; but those words were meant for Len to hear. “Time takes a while to fix though, so doesn't matter if I still remember, Snart can't. And it's probably not gonna stop. He might forget having even met me in a few hours”.

“Which I won't” Len retorted, stubborn. Mick glared at him, but didn't say a word.

“It will take a substantially large amount of time for mister Snart to forget you” Rip said, with a firmer tone now that Len was between him and Mick. “I wouldn't worry. You are both here in this ship, and your younger versions are still together. It might not be the same, but it's not lost, mister Rory. And it won't be, I promise”.

“You wanna know where you can shove your promise?” This time, when Mick clenched his fist, Len was ready and gently pushed him back from Rip, still holding his other hand.

“For now, I suggest you don't lose sight on mister Snart here” Rip continued, pointing at Len, who didn't spare him a skeptic look. “You can't restore his memory for now, but maybe you can prevent further damage with your presence”.

“ _Maybe_ ” Len snorted, asking himself for the billionth time who the hell gave Rip his Time Master license.

“Yes, mister Snart, maybe. It's not as my order did this very often, you know. It's the sort of thing we try to prevent”.

“You better be sure of it, Hunter. Because if something happens, this time I'll burn that pretty face of yours. And I'll also have a good laugh about it”. With those words and a last glare, Mick left Len's hand, walking away from them to the door that lead outside the control room.

“I'm sure he didn't mean it” Len spoke in the horrified silence that formed after that, in a practical tone that said 'he totally means it'.

“Well, Snart, if I were you, I could hardy believe it either” Ray murmured, as usual probably without thinking. Sara punched him on the shoulder, as Len's hand went to his cold gun on his side. That seemed to knock some common sense in Raymond, who abruptly shook his head: “Oh, not like that, I mean yeah, because it's... yeah, he must be a nice husband and... no, I'm sorry, it's too weird”.

“Damn, man” Jax muttered. “I was already done with you and Kendra. What are we, a love cruise?”

Sara was the only one who silently watched Leonard, still worried judging from the look in her eyes. While the others were discussing the possible outcome of that situation for all of them, she approached Len, touching his arm.

“Hey. Are you okay?” she asked, softly, so the others wouldn't hear them.

Len smiled, suddenly more tired than he ever felt that night, glancing at the door where Mick disappeared. “Not really”.

 

 

 

“I thought you weren't supposed to lose sight on me” Len said out loud, so his presence would have been clear to Mick, who was sitting on a steel box, in the small corridor near the engines. It didn't took long to find him; but now the difficult part was how to talk to him. Len walked nearer, feeling Mick's eyes on him and trying to ignore it, looking anywhere but them. “Unless you want me to go away”.

Mick shook his head and reached for his hands with both the palms open in front of him, so Leonard took them. He found himself in his embrace for the second time that night, Mick's face buried in his chest; but this time he didn't mind it, and returned the hug.

“Why you don't tell me how it's possible that I said yes” Len began, tentatively.

“You didn't”. Mick's voice was husky, even more than usual. “I did”.

“Ouch. You hurt my feelings. I thought you put a ring on it”.

Mick snorted at his attempt at humor, but Len didn't quite consider it a victory, because he was still visibly distressed and angry. Len had the vivid impression that he was trying to blame himself, somehow. Mick spent his whole life blaming himself for things that he didn't do, and even if Len couldn't remember their life together, he couldn't forget _that_.

“I wasn't like that. Nothing you can easily guess”.

“Believe me, I can guess very little at the moment. I remember your fist smashed my face a few days ago, now I find out that apparently we've been fucking for years”.

“Yeah, we managed to get over it. You practically start to shine when you sense make-up sex in the air. Couldn't stay pissed at you forever. And anyhow, I figured we had no time for an actual talk, and so did you”. Mick lifted his head to look at him, his jaw clenched. “We married two years ago. But we've been together... something like twenty-five. We never counted. We kept dumping each other a lot during that time”.

Len swallowed, failing to hide his surprise. That was a pretty big thing to forget: he could see that Mick was well aware of it too, and somehow it had even a worse effect on him. So, he tried to keep his tone light, when he spoke: “So, have we ever hugged like this?”

“Not really, no”.

“I knew you would make a poor choice of a partner”.

This time, Mick actually laughed, and Len managed to feel a little better. His anxiety wasn't going away, the knot in his stomach was still there, but it was good to know he could do something to ease this on Mick. He smiled, too, because not even all the time-crap in the world could make him feel different about that man.

“Perhaps it's not that bad” Len said, shrugging and leaving Mick's arms, even after his disappointed look.

“This whole situation is shit, Lenny, and you know it” Mick snorted.

“Are you kidding me? You'll have the priceless occasion to woo me properly this time. With gold. A lot of it”.

“Who said I didn't”.

Len raised his eyebrows, skeptic, staring at him until Mick looked away, defeated. Len was pleased to discover he still knew him well enough.

“You could start with a new one” he said, raising his left hand, shoving to Mick that the pinkie ring was definitely gone. “I want emeralds”.

Mick glared at him, already on the edge, but for very different reasons now; his anger from before was gone, and Len couldn't suppress a smile. “Oh, for fuck's sake. Shut up”.

 

 


End file.
